


rice

by vena_cava



Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: Other, Weight Gain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-31
Updated: 2020-08-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:20:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26201806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vena_cava/pseuds/vena_cava
Summary: mans has unlimited rice, it sets itself up lmfao
Relationships: Tawara Touta | Archer/Master, Tawara Touta | Archer/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	rice

**Author's Note:**

> this features chunky reader because we need more of that fr

"Archer, if you keep feeding me like this, I'm going to get fat."

You had said it purely in jest, to make light of a situation. You had never expected it to actually happen. You stared at yourself in the mirror, at the waistband of your uniform pants that refused to come even a centimeter closer so that you could button it. Alas, your soft tummy was in the way, something you had been mildly aware of, but not really paid attention to since you'd summoned Touta. You swallowed thickly, ignoring how your thighs rubbed together and the seams of your pants screamed every time you shifted your weight. There was no way you'd be able to call and ask for an upsized uniform. You'd barely been able to button up your jacket, but at least you'd been able to button it. Maybe you should take Touta off your main team for a little bit, at least until you lost a bit of this extra fluff. 

"Oi, Master! Come on, you can't stay in your room all day!" That cheerful voice, the bane of your waistline came charging into your room, a bright smile on his handsome face. You had half a mind to cover yourself up, but why bother? He'd seen you half naked multiple times around. You sighed, tired of sucking it in while trying to get your pants button closed.

"Archer, I have a very important mission for you." Touta quieted down, watching you with an indescribable expression. You were too embarrassed to meet his eyes, so you kept your gaze trained on your feet, or what little you could see of the tips of them. "Could you ask Da Vinci for a uniform a couple sizes larger?" Touta blinked, his smile returning with subdued vigor. 

"For what? Is there another master to accommodate for?" You furrowed your brows, grabbing a love handle contemplatively. If there was, you probably looked like you'd eaten them.

"Not necessarily, Archer. I've just gotten...a bit fat and need some new pants." Touta gave a hearty laugh, coming over to wrap and arm around your shoulders.

"Nonsense, Master. You look healthy as an ox, not fat at all! Now come, battles await and you know what comes after battles." You groaned, grabbing a hair tie that would hopefully keep your pants close enough together so that it looked buttoned. If you weren't what Touta considered fat, you half dreaded what he did and half accepted that you would. You'd definitely need new pants then.

**Author's Note:**

> if you haven't noticed, i'm weird. i'm a weirdo.


End file.
